Behind Blue Eyes
by The Masked Instigator
Summary: Brad is struggling through some problems with his love-life...or lack thereof. His teammates decide to help him out, and Brad gains some insights on life. One-shot, BN. R&R, please!


Author note: Hi guys! Here's another fic for all of you to chew on. This one is extra special though; it's a (extremely belated -.-;) birthday-fic for my beloved sister Fadeaway Windwaker. Please take a few minutes to check out some of her stories, they're absolutely incredible. So here's to you Fade, a tribute to your overwhelming amount of talent, wisdom, and love. May all your dreams come true my friend. I love you!  
  
This is a romance/humor fic. B/N. Beware of Brad's undying dry wit, it's deadly. Everyone is a little OOC in this fic, especially Bit. But this does take place roughly two years after the Royal Cup so everyone has matured at least a little…we would hope. -.-U Okay. Enough ranting. Let the story commence!  
  
The song "Behind Blue Eyes" was written by Pete Townsend I do not, in any way, make claims that it is mine. Zoid characters are © 1983-2002 Tomy. But hey, guess what? I own the plot! BWAHAHAHAHA! So no takie, it's mine!  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
By The Masked Instigator  
  
**No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes**  
  
Brad sighed as he brought a mug of scalding coffee to his lips, feeling the heat warm his features and the steam produce a tiny layer of condensation on the top of his cheeks. His morning cup of coffee; the sole moment of tranquility in a day full of turmoil at the Blitz Team Base. The few moments when he could be alone with his thoughts and be free to feel whatever the hell he wanted to feel. With a grace that only the blonde pilot could muster, the kitchen door flew open and slammed against the wall, leaving a small, shallow indent. Brad started and held his coffee out at arm's length in front of him, careful not to spill a drop.   
  
Bit dove behind him, placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders and peering over them.   
  
"As far as you know, I know nothing of what happened to Leena's cinnamon oatmeal raison chocolate-chip cookies," he whispered, glancing around nervously.   
  
Brad growled and shrugged off Bit's hands in annoyance.   
  
"You almost made me spill my coffee, and you expect me to protect you against Leena the Human Inferno? Hell no!"   
  
Leena came crashing into the room in a similar manner as Bit had.  
  
"Bit!" she screeched, violet eyes blazing.   
  
Brad rolled his eyes and set his coffee mug down on the counter with finality.   
  
"I have been instructed to tell you that… Bit ate your cookies."  
  
"Bra-ad!" Bit whined, defeated. Leena chased the petrified Bit around Brad's chair a few times before darting out of the room with Leena close at his heels.   
  
**No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies**  
  
The time was 12:34 p.m. The weather? Beautiful. So naturally Brad's mood was miserable. Miserable because that's what every day if his life was like now. No matter what he did, no matter where he went, she haunted his thoughts day and night. He had a few pictures and newspaper clippings of her on his wall; if he wasn't worshipping them he wanted to tear them off the wall. The dark eyes, crimson hair, the light blush that had stained her cheeks when he had suggested they could be on a team together the next time around. All of it was burned into his memory, and try as he might he could not stop thinking about her. But there was one problem. Okay, there were several problems, one of the larger being that now that the Blitz Team was in class S, Brad hardly saw Naomi Fluegel. She and Leon were doing quite well in class A last time he had checked, but he had seen her maybe 4-5 times since the Royal Cup. That was two years ago. Lately his want to see her had grown to such intensity that sleep was becoming less and less realistic. Life had never tasted so bitter.   
  
Brad shook his head and stood up, determined for even just a minute to forget about Naomi Hunt-…Fluegel. Yes, that was her name. He left his room and trudged down to the kitchen. Maybe food would distract him for a while. When he arrived Jamie was the only occupant of the room and preparing dinner.   
  
"Hey Jamie, what are you cooking?"   
  
Jamie turned around and smiled at him, setting down some silverware.   
  
"Pasta and salad. Just something simple. I'm getting tired of cooking extravagant meals day after day." Pasta and salad. A pleasant meal. Something maybe a couple would eat on a date. Say, a date between himself and Naomi…Brad sighed. It was hopeless, he could not even go a full minute without thinking of the gorgeous redhead.   
  
"Brad, are you okay?"   
  
Brad snapped out of his daze at the sound of his name, refocusing his eyes.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Jamie gave a sad smile.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. You've been so distant lately, is everything all right?"   
  
Brad forced something similar to a smirk and ruffled Jamie's hair.   
  
"I'm fine kid, don't worry." Brad left the kitchen with the uneasy knowledge that it was a lie he himself was even starting to believe.   
  
**But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
**  
After dinner Brad wandered around the base aimlessly, finally ending up in the living room where Leena was watching TV. It was a repeat of a Zoid battle from earlier that day that had taken place not far from the base.   
  
"Who's fighting?" Brad asked, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.   
  
"Fluegel vs. Lightning. Jack and the Taskers are getting their asses kicked." _'Well, maybe watching this will satisfy me for a while.'_ The camera focused in on the red Gunsniper, perched upon a tall ledge. Sunlight glinted off the tail gun, and before the cameraman, or the opponent knew it was coming, Naomi had taken out the enemy Zoid. Only Jack was left and he fired a wild shot up at the ledge the Gunsniper was on. The shot did not hit its intended target, but it did shatter a piece of the ledge overhead. Large sections of rock broke off and plummeted toward the lower levels of the natural formation. Brad felt the breath catch in his throat as they crashed onto Naomi and her Gunsniper. The Zoid was almost completely covered in rubble, just a small part of the midsection was visible. Brad's mind raced at the sight. 'Is she trapped? Did she get hurt? Is she in the hospital right now?'   
  
The pile of rocks began to tremble, then exploded forward as Naomi righted her Zoid. With a few well-aimed shots she reduced Jack's Lightning Saix to a mere pile of scrap metal. The judge signaled the end of the battle, and Naomi came out of her Zoid. She was unscathed much to Brad's relief, minus a small cut above her left eyebrow. Leon ran over to her and scooped her into a big hug, which she reluctantly returned. Brad felt nauseous. Did she have feelings for Leon?  
  
Leena shut off the TV and glanced over at her teammate, a hint of knowing in her violet eyes.   
  
"Naomi did pretty well in that battle, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You were nervous for her though."  
  
Brad stubbornly shook his head.  
  
"I was not."   
  
Leena stood and straightened her skirt, hanging by the doorframe.   
  
"You're a terrible liar Brad. Better get your act together, girls don't wait around forever." With a quick wink she left the room.  
  
**No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you**  
  
Brad strolled into the hanger, chewing on the thought Leena had just given him. Was she right? She was a girl after all. Maybe she did know what she was talking about.  
  
"Pining over Naomi again?" Brad, startled beyond all belief, tripped over his own two feet and fell flat on his face on the hanger floor. He bolted up quickly, dusting himself off. Bit was sitting on the paw of the Liger, laughing at him.  
  
"What was that, Cloud?"   
  
Bit smirked and leaned against Liger's forearm in a relaxed position.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering when you're gonna stop moping around here with that pensive look on your face and tell Naomi how you really feel."   
  
Brad frowned, trying to look as unnerved as possible.   
  
"How do you know I was thinking about Naomi? Maybe I was-" Brad was cut short by the look on Bit's face. Brad heaved a deep sigh, sitting down where Bit indicated on the Liger Zero's paw. "Am I really that obvious?"  
  
Bit offered a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back.   
  
"Yes. I think you should tell Naomi how you feel, it'll make things easier on both of you."   
  
Brad snorted.  
  
"Yeah, easier said than done! And what if she doesn't like me? Where will I be then?" Brad laid on his back atop the Liger Zero.  
  
"Right back where you started, possibly worse for the wear, but content with the knowledge you gave your best effort."   
  
Brad issued a groan that seemed to come deep within the pit of his soul.   
  
"Just my luck for you to spurt off an intelligent thought, and one that makes sense, too. You're not as dumb as you look Bit Cloud."  
  
Bit slid off Liger's paw and stood tall.  
  
"I'll choose to take that as a compliment. And who's to say she doesn't like you back? Possibly even love you back?"   
  
Brad shot up from his position, wincing as he heard his back protest the motion.   
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where did all this come from?"   
  
Bit shrugged, no big deal.  
  
"I know things."   
  
"I thought the only things you knew were the fastest ways to tick off Leena and the courage and utter stupidity to jump into things you know nothing about."  
  
"Yet again I'll take your sarcasm as a compliment. You should be nice to me if you want my advice. Now what would you say if I told you she does like you?"  
  
"I'd say you'd be doing wonders for my blood pressure but making me even more depressed."  
  
"What is there about you that is not to like? You're young, in pretty good shape, intelligent, and from a completely friend-based opinion you're fairly good-looking. You don't smoke, drink, or do anything remotely dangerous to your health to my knowledge and on top of that you're a nice guy! Have I missed anything?"  
  
Brad hopped down and stood next to Bit, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah. I have really good friends."  
  
**No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain and woe  
  
Can show through**  
  
"Well, it's all set!" Bit cried, walking into the living room.   
  
"What's 'all set'?"   
  
Bit plopped himself down on the couch next to Brad.   
  
"I have just invited Naomi to have coffee with us tomorrow at two o'clock. But around one o'clock I'll develop a horrible cough and feel that it's best if I don't go. You and your love will have a coffee date, and everything is taken care of. What do ya say?"  
  
Brad sat there in shock.  
  
"Hard to say. I think my heart just stopped beating. I'll let you know when my vital signs come back."   
  
Bit tucked his hands behind his head and carelessly propped his feet up on the wooden coffee table. He looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Yes, I know I'm brilliant. No thanks needed."   
  
"Actually I was considering strangling you. But Jiminy Cricket is telling me not to harm the guy who is setting me up with the love of my life."  
  
"It's wise to listen to crickets."  
  
"…Yeah. That was random."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Brad stood and headed to the door, but paused briefly.   
  
"And Bit?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."   
  
A chuckle.  
  
"You're welcome Brad. You are welcome."  
  
**But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty   
  
As my conscience seems to be**  
  
"How about…this one. Nope, too flashy. Uhh…nope. No, definitely not, no, no…argh! I have nothing to wear!" Brad cried in frustration, flinging his clothing onto his bed. He was going out to get coffee, and yet he couldn't decide what to wear. But this wasn't just any old outing, Naomi was going to be there. That meant serious consideration in apparel. Bit shuffled his feet into Brad's room wrapped in a blanket, eyes bloodshot and nose stuffy.   
  
Brad turned around and gave a short laugh at the sight that his friend made.  
  
"Dude, you're really going the whole nine yards, aren't you? Y'know, she isn't even going to see you today so there's no sense in pretending to be sick."  
  
Bit shook his head and sniffed.  
  
"No joke, I'm really comid down wid somethin. I feel like shit."   
  
Brad pulled on a blue t-shirt and clapped Bit on the back.   
  
"Sure man. Whatever you say." Brad took a deep breath and pulled on his jacket. "Well, wish me luck."  
  
"Gud lub," Bit sniffed, sneezing twice.   
  
**I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free**  
  
Our intrepid brunette stood in front of the designated coffee shop, hands shoved deep in his pockets. This was it. There was no turning back now. Well, technically there was but Bit would be mad at him if he blew off Naomi after going through so much trouble, not to mention Naomi would be pissed too. Nobody likes to be stood up on a date. With a quick mental pep talk Brad straightened himself out and entered the coffee shop. It was a cozy, comfortable place that was quiet and actually quite tasteful. He had to give Bit props for setting it all up here.  
  
"Brad!" He looked over and saw Naomi in the corner on one of the couches by the fireplace, shoes on the floor and legs curled up underneath her. Brad's feet betrayed his mind as he soon found himself sitting in a chair next to the couch Naomi was situated on.   
  
"Where's Bit?"  
  
"Oh, ah…he wasn't feeling well. A cold or something, so he decided to stay home."  
  
"Oh. What about you? You don't look so good yourself cowboy." _'In all honesty Naomi I feel like I could puke my guts out right now. I'm that nervous.'  
_  
"I'm fine. So uh, did you already order?"  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
"I ordered for all of us actually, but seeing as Bit isn't here we'll send his back. Hazelnut, am I right?"   
  
Brad felt a blush start to grow on the tops of his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. You remembered?"  
  
"Sure."   
  
'Okay, bold step here.'  
  
"French Vanilla?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"That's what you ordered, right?"   
  
Naomi nodded slowly, accepting the mug when the waitress brought it over.  
  
"How did you know that?"   
  
Brad shrugged, trying to seem cool about it all.  
  
"I know things." Naomi shrugged in return and took a sip of her coffee, smiling as the warm taste entered her mouth. _'Good job Brad, no mess-ups so far. "I know things," is a lot better answer than "I memorized your bio through the ZBC website".'_ Brad sipped his own drink for a moment, both a little uncomfortable in the situation.   
  
"So how have you been Brad?" Ahh, small talk. Finally something he was good at.   
  
**When my fist clenches, crack it open  
  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
  
Before I laugh and act like a fool  
**  
The first hour at the coffee shop passed with ease, but then the light conversation died down and Brad knew that this was where he should make his move.   
  
"…Hey Naomi?"   
  
She put down her mug and gave him her full attention.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I…uh…" Brad suddenly thought of a thousand reasons why he shouldn't do this, possible excuses of how something had come up so he had to go. But all of them failed in importance to telling her his feelings, despite how sick to his stomach he felt. Naomi leaned forward on the couch a little, urging him to go on.  
  
"What is it Brad?" _'Take the plunge Brad. Just do it, be man enough to do this.'_   
  
"I…well I don't know if you know this or not…but I've liked you for a long time." Naomi's eyes widened but Brad went on before he could figure out her initial reaction. "And I mean really like you…" He took a shaky breath. "Possibly even love, and I was wondering if you felt the same way." There. He had done it. But it wasn't over yet. Naomi looked down at the floor, unable to meet his pleading gaze. Brad felt his insides grow cold. 'This is it. The part where she rejects me and it all falls apart.'   
  
"Yes."  
  
"…what?"   
  
Naomi looked up, a warm blush covering most of her face.  
  
"Yes Brad Hunter, I do like you. A lot." Brad thought that his chest would burst with excitement. He knew he had to be dreaming, and yet everything was so real that he knew it couldn't be.   
  
"Really?" He knew he sounded like a little boy, but at the moment he cared for nothing more than her response.   
  
Naomi nodded, looking like she was trying to blink back tears.  
  
"Yeah, really." Her usual voice was not strong and confident, but timid and relieved. Just how Brad felt.   
  
**And if I swallow anything evil  
  
Put your finger down my throat  
  
And if I shiver, please give me a blanket  
  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat**  
  
Brad fidgeted with his feather necklace. Now that it was all said and done, what did they do? It was apparent that neither of them had a clue.   
  
Suddenly Naomi stood up and put a few dollars on the table, shouldering her purse.   
  
"Would you like to walk me to my car? And we can talk some more?"  
  
"Sure." They stepped out into the brisk autumn air, breathing in the scents of nature. The pair walked side by side in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Boy, it sure is chilly out here," Naomi commented, pushing her fists farther into her jacket pockets. _'Now does that mean that she's making small talk, or she wants me to keep her warm? Women are so difficult to understand. Better play it on the safe side.'_ Brad slowly slid his arm around her lower back, resting his hand on her hip. Naomi smiled up at him, and Brad mentally praised himself. He wasn't doing half-bad today.   
  
When they arrived at her car Naomi turned around to face him and put her hands on his chest.   
  
"I had a good time today. Let's hope there are many more of those coffee dates."   
  
"Yeah, I-" Naomi silenced him with a small kiss on the lips, leaning up on her tip-toes to level their height. She pulled back and offered him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, then opened her car door.  
  
"Bye," she said softly.  
  
"Bye," Brad breathed, still amazed by the kiss.   
  
**No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind Blue Eyes**  
  
Bit picked up the phone on the second ring and sniffled.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It worked! You were right! He likes me! I mean, he really likes me!"  
  
Bit smiled.  
  
"Glad tuh hear it."  
  
"You poor thing! You really are sick, aren't you?"  
  
"Thad wud be the understatement uh da year," Bit mumbled.   
  
"Well then I'll let you get your rest. Thanks again Bit!"  
  
"No problem Naomi. Bye."  
  
When Brad returned home to the base Bit was sleeping on the couch with a blanket pulled up to his chin.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Brad whispered, and headed towards his own room.  
  
"After all duh trouble I went through tuh set you up on yer perfect date, you huv the audacity tuh not gimme duh details?"  
  
Brad smirked and backtracked his way back into the living room.  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was, until you came home." Bit offered a sleepy grin. "So? How was it?"  
  
Brad plopped down on the couch across from Bit and sighed.  
  
"Fabulously. I couldn't have asked for it to go better."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But now it's my turn."  
  
"Whud do you mean?"   
  
Brad looked over at Bit.   
  
"Time for me to help you with your problems for your beloved redhead."   
  
Bit groaned and pulled the blanket back over his head.  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
"Oh yes Bit. And I know a lovely little coffee shop where the two of you can meet."  
  
Life had never tasted so sweet.  
  
Author note: Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome. Flames will be disregarded. Thanks so much for reading! I have a few other stories in the works, so you'll be hearing from me again. Depending on who you are that could be good or bad. ;)  
  
The Masked Instigator 


End file.
